Hipo
by DannyMichell08
Summary: Soy pesima haciendo esto :c. Todo un dia completo con hipo, nada mas le podria pasar ¿verdad?. Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews.


_**HIPO:**_

**Danny. Alex y Maddy: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a una nueva historia. **

**Alex: Bueno en realidad es un One-Shot. **

**Maddy: Y también haremos una fiesta :D **

**Danny: Maddy no haremos una fiesta. **

**Maddy: Por favor **

**Alex y Danny: No. **

**Alex: Bien antes de comenzar... *es interrumpido* **

**Maddy: Haremos una fiesta :D **

**Alex y Danny: No habrá ninguna fiesta. **

**Maddy: Okay :( *se va un rincón* **

**Alex: Antes de empezar la historia les daré el disclaimer... Pandora Hearts no es de nuestra propiedad, si lo fuera el manga no terminaría en diciembre. Puedes comenzar Danny. **

**Danny: Gracias Alex. **

Era un día soldado en la mansión Rainswort y nuestros ya conocidos personajes se encontraban en la terraza.

Sharon y Break tomaban té, Alice y Oz comían unas galletas y Gilbert (Danny: a quién amo molestar xD) se encontraba recostado de la barandilla de la terraza.

Todos se encontraban tranquilos, hasta que Oz empezó a toser fuertemente provocando que Alice lo golpeara en la espalda para que se le pasará la tos.

-Gracias Ali... *hip*... ce- Dijo el chico.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto la chica un poco extrañada.

-¿Que fue... *hip*- Trato de decir el rubio- Ahh, té referías a *hip* eso.

-Oz-sama, parece que tienes hipo- Dijo Sharon para luego llevarse la tasa de té a sus labios.

-¿Hipo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sabe bien?-Pregunto Alice.

-Conejo estúpido, el hipo no es comida- Le contestó Gil.

-Bueno, si sabes tanto entonces ¿Qué es?- Le Dijon Alice mirándolo desafiante.

-Bueno el hipo es...Es... Es cuando... Ya sabes... Y bueno- Balbuceaba Gilbert.

-Estúpido cabeza de algas, tú tampoco sabes que es- Se burlaba Alice del pelinegro que aún trataba de explicarle que es el hipo.

-El hipo es una contracción espasmódica, involuntaria y repetitiva del diafragma y los músculos intercostales que provoca una inspiración súbita de aire- Le respondió Break a la chica.

-Sigo sin saber- Dijo Alice aún más confundida.

-Es lo que Oz-sama tiene- Le dijo Sharon sencillamente a la pelinegra.

-Ahh...- Comprendió mientras veía como el pecho del chico saltaba por momentos y venía junto con un sonido que le resultaba chistoso.

-Alice no te *hip* rías, no es *hip* gracioso- Le Dijo Oz a la chica que se burlaba de el -¿Me dan un *hip* vaso de agua? por fa... *hip* vor.

-Ten- Le dijo Break pasándole un vaso de agua.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Gil.

-Creo que ya se fue- Respondió el rubio- Si ya no tengo más *hip*, espera no se fue *hip*

-Dicen que aguantando la respiración se te quita- Le dijo Sharon.

-¿Por cuánto *hip* tiempo?- Pregunto Oz.

-Cuanto más mejor- Le dijo Break.

-Bien aquí *hip* voy- Dijo el chico para luego tomar una buena bocanada de aire.

*15 Minutos Después*

-Oz-sama, tampoco era para que la aguantaras tanto tiempo- Le dijo la castaña impresionada.

-Esto... Oz, ya puedes respirar- Le dijo Gil al chico que ya se encontraba azul.

-¿Se té quitó?- Pregunto Alice.

-Espera...- Le dijo el chico mientras recuperaba el aliento-... Esto parece que *hip* no.

-Una vez escuché que se puede quitar bebiendo un poco de vinagre con azúcar diluida- Les Dijon Break para luego comer un trozo de pastel.

-Qué asco, no voy a *hip* tomar eso- Dijo Oz con cara de asco.

-Puede que eso té lo quité~ Le dijo Emily.

-Prefiero *hip* probar otras cosas *hip*- Le contestó el rubio- ¿Otro *hip* remedio?.

-Come una cucharada de azúcar, eso es lo que mi abuela hace- Le dijo Sharon.

El joven Vessalius hizo lo que la joven le sugirió, pero cabe decir que fue incómodo cuando trago toda esa azúcar.

-¿Se te quitó?- Le pregunto Gil.

-... *hip*- Sólo con ese sonido le respondió al pelinegro.

-¿El hipo dura tanto?- Pregunto Alice.

-No, usualmente *hip* se quita luego de beber *hip* agua- le respondió Oz-¿Que más *hip* tienen?

-Una vez a Vincent le dio hipo y lo hicieron respirar en una bolsa- Le dijo Gil recordando ese momento.

-¿Cuando fue eso?- Le pregunto Sharon

-Poco después de mi adopción- Le respondió el oji-dorado.

-¿Y recuerdas eso?- Le dijo Break mirándolo raro- Gilbert, eso es patético.

-¿Es patético que tenga buena memoria?- Le dijo Gil ofendió (Danny: Okay eso sonó muy gay)

-Si- Le dijeron todos los presentes, excepto Oz que estaba respirando dentro de una bolsa de papel.

-¿Y Bien?- Le pregunto la pelinegra mirando al chico rubio.

-Oigan parece que este si funcio... *hip* olvídenlo- Les dijo fastidiado el de ojos esmeralda.

-El vinagre Oz-kun- Le dijo Break con mirada burlona.

-No beberé esa *hip* cosa-Le contestó el chico- Esto ¿y se supone que *hip* haga ahora?

Los presentes sólo se miraron sin respuesta alguna.

-¡Xerxes!- Entró a la habitación Liam -Ni siquiera pienses que haré tú papeleo está vez

-Liam-san ¿sabes cómo *hip* quitar el hipo?- Le pregunto Oz.

-Esto... ¿ya probaste pararte de manos?- Le recomendó el de lentes.

-Aún *hip* no- Le contestó el rubio quién estaba para luego pararse de cabeza- Liam-san aún no se me *hip* quita

-Eso es porque ahora tienes que contar hacia atrás- Le aclaró el hombre.

-¿Liam de donde sacaste eso?- Le pregunto Break.

-Honestamente, suena mejor que tú idea del vinagre- Le Dijon Gil.

-¿Vinagre? ¿Para el hipo? ¿Quién rayos te dijo eso?- Le pregunto Liam mirando al peliblanco.

-Listo- Dijo el de cabello rubio comenzando a pararse.

-¿Se te quitó?- Le pregunto de la joven Rainswort.

-Parece que si- Le dijo el rubio- Yai, gracias Liam-san, me quitaste el *hip*, ¡porque!-

Y así pasaron el resto del día tratando que quitar el hipo a Oz, probaron una gran cantidad de remedios para quitarle el hipo y ninguno funcionó.

Probaron asustándolo, dándole a comer pan, trato de beber por el otro lado del vaso (y fue más lo que derramo que le bebió), con sal y limón (aunque eso les sonó a tequila), revolviendo un tenedor en un vaso de agua para que luego lo bebiera, comió un ajo, salto en un pie, froto su estómago mientras se daba palmaditas en la cabeza, incluso bebió la receta de Break y nada de eso le quitó el hipo.

-Oz ¿usualmente cuánto te dura el hipo?- Le pregunto Alice ya fastidiada.

-la última *hip* ves que me *hip* dio me duro menos de 5 *hip* minutos- Le contestó Oz cansado de tanto hipeo.

-Ya probamos todo y nada te funciona Oz- Dijo Gilbert.

-Parece que *hip* tendré hipo para *hip* siempre -Dijo casi llorando el rubio

-¿Saben? una vez conocí a un hombre que tuvo hipo durante 68 años- Dijo Break pensativo.

-Entonces ¿quieres *hip* decir que tendré *hip* hipo durante 68 *hip* años?- Pregunto Oz espantado por la idea.

-Para nada Oz-kun... Con suerte tendrás por al menos 76 años- Dijo Break como si eso fuese una genial noticia (Danny: aunque la verdad lo es, así aparecería en el libro de los records guiñes)

-Break, eso no me *hip* ayuda mucho *hip- Le dijo el chico con un aire de depresión.

Ya sin esperanza alguna de que el hipo se le quitara, Oz empezó a imaginarse como tendería que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida con un hipo incurable (Danny: Si, ya lo sé, suena muy dramático, pero esto genial)... Hasta que de pronto sintió un dolor en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Ahhhh!- Grito de dolor el rubio- ¡Alice no me muerdas!

Y en efecto, la chica se encontraba mordiendo su mejilla derecha sin motivo alguno. Oz sólo gritaba mientras que Sharon, Break y Gilbert los observaban (Alex: ¿y Liam? Danny: Él se fue después de media hora).

-Alice ¿porque hiciste eso?- Le pregunto el chico cuando la cadena ya lo había soltado.

-Es que te veías triste, y en el libro que Sharon me mostró un hombre estaba triste y cuando la chica mordió su mejilla se alegró- Le explico la pelinegra.

-No lo estaba mordiendo- Susurro Oz mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-Esto Oz, ya no tienes hipo- Le dijo Gil.

-Oz-sama, Gilbert tiene razón, ya se te quitó el hipo- Le dijo Sharon.

-Ne, que pena Oz-kun, al parecer ese seguirá siendo el hombre con el hipo más largo del mundo- Le dijo el peliblanco con un aire de decepción.

-Cierto, se me quitó el hipo- Dijo Oz ignorando el comentario de Break y percatándose de que su hipo se había ido-Pero... ¿qué fue lo que me lo quitó?

-El vinagre, el vinagre~ Dijon Emily.

-Para nada, fue el beso (Danny: si a eso se le puede llamar beso) que Alice-chan le dio- Dijo Sharon con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pero no me beso, me mordió- Le dijo Oz.

-¡Fue un beso dije!-Le grito la chica espantando al rubio.

-Bien, bien, como digas Sharon-chan- Dijo Oz- Gracias Alice.

-¿Porque?- Le pregunto la chica confundida puesto que estaba comiendo y no prestaba atención a la conversación de los otros.

-Por quitarme el hipo- Le aclaró Oz- De la forma más extraña, pero lo hiciste así que gracias ^.^

-De nada, después de todo no podía tener un sirviente con hipo- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

_***FIN***_

**Danny: Y colorín colorado, este cuento ha terminado. **

**Alex: Pero no era un cuento **

**Danny: No importa **

**Maddy: ¿Ya podemos hacer la fiesta? **

**Alex: Tendrás que hablarlo con Jennifer. **

**Maddy: Entonces creo que si habrá fiesta. **

**Danny: Bueno, es hora "El Rincón de Datos" el espacio donde les decimos datos sobre lo usado en el fic. **

**Alex: Todas la técnicas usadas para quitarle el hipo a Oz son ciertas, hasta el vinagre con azúcar de Break, pero no la mordida en la mejilla, eso ya es cosa de Danny. **

**Maddy: Si hubo un hombre que tuvo hipo durante 68 años, su nombre era Charles Osborne. **

**Danny: Bien aquí termina "El Rincón de Datos" esperamos que les haya gustado. Y recuerden, si dejan un review salvan a un hada. Y antes de irnos quiero mandarles saludos "dosvecesyaoi" quien salvo a un hada.**

**Alex. Danny y Maddy: Hola y gracias por haber salvado a un hada, estas cambiando al mundo**

**Danny. Alex y Maddy: Ahora ós, dejen reviews. ¡Cuídense! **


End file.
